


Next Generation of Strawhats

by Dannychu



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Next Generation, Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannychu/pseuds/Dannychu
Summary: It is now 8 years after Luffy found the One Piece and became the Pirate King. Now it's time for the new generation to step in.





	1. Chapter 1

The world had stopped for a moment when the news passed around about Monkey D. Luffy becoming the new Pirate King.

While some felt fear, others rejoiced. Some cried tears of regret while others shed those of relief.

But one thing was for certain, it had changed the world whether it was for better or worse.

But the question was..

What happens next?


	2. In Three Years...

_**In Raftel** _

"Yes! We found it!" Luffy bellowed, pumping his hands into the air.

The Strawhats were rejoicing. Usopp and Franky high fived each other, Robin hugged Chopper to her chest while Brook played his guitar excitedly. Nami rolled around on the enormous treasure with belis in her eyes.  
Jimbe, Sanji and Zoro smirked at each other.

"Listen up!" Luffy called for their attention. The crew turned to him. "When I left Foosha village I thought I just went with what I had and let what happen, happen. I didn't know how to navigate or make a ship or fix a wound or...or.." the new Pirate King paused as tears came to his eyes.

Nami got up from her spot on the treasure and walked up to Luffy. She pulled him into a hug.

"You're welcome, captain." she said allowing her own tears to fall.

The rest of the crew gave their captain a big smile, Usopp and Chopper's lips trembling from with holding their tears.

Luffy smiled back brightly through the tears. "Okay! Party time!"

"Yosh!" They cheered.

Nami went to pull away from Luffy only to be pulled back by him. "Luffy?" she questioned.

"Nami," he started. "I gotta ask you something..."

**One year later**

"And do you, Nami, take Monkey D. Luffy to be your unlawfully wedded husband?" Usopp said with a smile.

The thousand sunny was filled with friends and family of the two. Nojiko and Sabo sat the front with the rest of the strawhats.

Nami smiled warmly at her fiance.

"Oi Nami! Hurry up and say 'I do'! I'm hungry.." Luffy groaned.

The former cat burglar glared before punching him in the arm. "How can you think about food right now?! This is our wedding!" she growled.

The attendees laughed at the couple.

Luffy rubbed his arm, "Ow...that hurt. Sorry Nami.." he hit her a puppy dog look.

She sighed but intertwined their fingers, "Stupid...I do." she said before kissing the strawhatted man.

The Sunny was filled with cheers and claps. Usopp struggled to speak over the noise.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

**Two years later**

The Strawhats were in a battle with another pirate ship when Nami collapsed.

"NAMI!" Luffy ran to her, punching anyone who got in his way.

When he got to her, she was holding her stomach with a pained expression. Luffy lifted her bridal style. He looked at the battle sighed in relief when he saw that his crew was finishing off the enemy.

Chopper ran up to him, "What's wrong with her?" he asked.

Luffy shook his head, "I don't know! She just collapsed out of nowhere."

The reindeer nodded and morphed to his human form. "I'll take her to the infirmary and see what's wrong."

Luffy nodded and ran back to help finish off the enemies.

A little while after the battle was over, the Strawhats were gathered at the door of the infirmary. Luffy paced side to side while the rest tried to avoid the urge to pin him to the ground.

Their heads raised and Luffy stopped his pacing when Chopper came out.

The Pirate King stepped up in front of the doctor. "Is Nami alright Chopper?!" he demanded.

Said doctor sighed,"She's fine. I found out what made her pass out." They nodded for him to continue. "It seems that Nami is...pregnant."

The room was filled with silence as this information processed.

It processed for Sanji first because he stomped to Luffy and shook his shoulders.

"You got Nami-san pregnant?!" He growled with a comical expression as Usopp and Brook tried to pull him off.

Finally, Luffy caught onto what Chopper said. All the pirate could say was...

"Party time!"

**Two years and a half later**

The Stawhats were lazing on the Sunny somewhere on the Grandline. Luffy and Nami sat together on the Sunny head, she was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Luffy.." Nami asked.

Said man nodded his head, indicating he was listening.

Her eyes closed, "What do you wanna our baby?"

Luffy tapped his index finger to his lips in contemplation. Nami chuckled at the intense concentration on his face. Suddenly he pounded his fist into his palm.

"If it's a girl we'll name her Bellemere!" He exclaimed.

Nami smiled and nodded, feeling tears come to her eyes. "And if it's a boy we'll call him Ace, okay?"

"Yosh!"

**Three years later**

"Nami's dying!" Luffy cried as said woman squeezed his hand for dear life.

Chopper shook his head but continued to encourage Nami to push.

Nami glared at Luffy. "I am gonna kill you after this!" she growled.

Luffy glared back, "Oi!It takes two to samba!" he said before a confused expression on his face. "Wait what did Usopp say it was again? Foxtrot?"

Nami went to shout at him again only to end up letting out a groan of pain as she pushed again.

"AHH!" She cried out causing Luffy to snap out of his train of thought.

"You can do this Nami!" he cheered though not sure what was going on.

Chopper instructed her to push one more time.

"I AM NEVER GETTING PREGNANT AGAIN!" Nami screeched as she pushed once more.

The room grew quiet as wailing was heard.

"I-It's a girl.." Chopper whispered as he looked at the crying newborn. She had a little tuft of black hair on her head and a cute round face with a button nose.

Luffy slowly let go of Nami's hands and walked to the reindeer. As he got closer, the pirate's eyes widen as they fell on the small form.

"Is that..." his voices drifted off.

Chopper smiled at him with tears in his eyes, "Yes Luffy...this is your baby."

A smile spread unto Luffy's lips and glanced back at Nami, who had fallen asleep, before looking back at his child.

"Can I hold her?!" He made grabby hands towards Chopper.

The doctor shook his head and pulled back, "Not yet. I have to get her stable for now so look after Nami. She's gonna be sleeping for a while." he said before walking into the nursing room Franky installed.

Luffy frowned, "Laame." he groaned and walked back to Nami. As she slept, he grinned at her before pressing a kiss to her head. "Thank you Nami." he laughed when she giggled in her sleep.

**Nine hours after**

Nami rubbed her eyes as she awoke. Once she opened them, she bit back a scream when the whole crew (minus Luffy) was staring back at her.

"Congratulations Nami!" They cheered.

She looked at them in confusion until she remembered. Immediately, the navigator looked around for her baby and Luffy.

"W-where's Luffy? And the baby?" She asked worriedly.

The crew smirked and parted, allowing Luffy to walk through with a pink bundle in his arms.

Nami looked at the bundle with an unreadable expression. Luffy sat by her bedside with a big smile and placed the bundle in her arms. The navigator's eyes looked over the tiny human.

The baby was sucking her thumb while she slept. Nami felt a warmth in her chest as she lightly pressed her index finger on the baby's cheek.

'She's so..soft'

"Don't cry Nami!" Luffy patted her head comfortingly.

Nami wiped her eyes and glared at him, "I'm not crying! And why does she look like you?! She doesn't even have my nose!"

Luffy laughed and pulled her and their baby into a hug. "Welcome to the crew Belle!"

Nami shook her head but pressed a kiss to her now named baby's head.

The Strawhats gathered around them with Sanji surprisingly seeming the most happy about it.

"Bellemere-swan!"

To be continued...


	3. The Beginning Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The begining of the adventure!

Four years later

Cocoyasi Village

.

.

.

The sun was bright over the peaceful village. It was early in the morning. Many of the citzens were still asleep while others were waking up. There were some who were preparing to sell their goods. It was a peacful place.

However, that peace was non-existant in one particular home. 

"Oi! Stop right there Monkey D. Bellemere!" a woman shouted behind a little girl with black hair.

Said girl looked back as she tried to run out of the small house. "I can't! Today's the day, aunt Nojiko!" she yelled back.

The blue haired woman sighed and rushed to grab her hands before she got too far. She frowns as the child struggled in arms. 

"You aren't going anywhere until you finish your breakfast!" Nojiko ordered, dragging the struggling child to the dinner table.

The little girl pouted deeply. "Can I really go after I eat?" she asked.

"Yes. Now sit down and eat." the beautiful woman replied

Bellemere brightened up and sat down before beginning to eat quickly. Her cheeks expanding from the pace she was going. Nojiko sat down next to her and gently chopped her head.

"Not so fast! Take your time Belle." she scolded.

The brown-eyed child swallowed quickly and gave her wide smile. "But I need to hurry so I can meet  _them_!" 

"I'm sure they wouldn't want you to choke though." Nojiko chuckled and rested her chin onto her hands. 

"I won't!"

"Sure, sure." the woman raised a hand to ruffle Bellemere's wild hair. "You need to take better care of your hair Belle."

The little girl shook her head defiantly. "A pirate princess doesn't need to comb her hair! The sea breeze will just mess it up anyway!" she explained. "How many times do I have to tell you auntie Nojiko?"

"Okay, I get it but you look so cute with your hair straightened out." 

Bellemere pouted and went to say more when she heard a shout coming from outside. She jumped off and ran to an open window.

"The Strawhats are back!" a man shouted as he ran into the village.

The child gasped and ran towards the door. "Oh no! They're already here!" 

Nojiko stood up. "What about breakfast Belle?!" she asked but the child was already out the door. "Geez, that girl..."

.

.

.

Bellemere was running as fast as her small feet could carry her through Cocoyasi Village. Many of the villagers greeted her as she passed them.

"Morning Belle-chan!" an old woman called. 

The little girl stopped for a second to wave at her. "Good morning! I can't stop to talk today!" she explained before running again.

"That's alright! Today's a special day after all!" the elderly woman reassured. 

Bellemere kept up her pace until she caught sight of the port. She smiled widely when she saw a familiar sail with a skull wearing a straw hat and increased her speed. Eventually, she reached the port and gazed at the large pirate ship in front of her. From the sun-shaped figure head to the sails once again.

"Belle!" she snapped her head up at a familiar voice. A big smile slid onto her lips as she looked up at a dark-haired man wearing a strawhat. Next to him, was a beautiful woman with bright orange hair that reached the middle of her back. They both were smiling at her from the lawn deck with the crew behind them.

The little girl couldn't help but call out to them with teary eyes. "Mama! Papa!" she yelled. Her father jumped down from ship and pulled her into his arms. She gripped onto his black overcoat tightly. "I missed you Papa!"

He laughed and ruffled her hair. "Me too Belle! We have a surprise for you!" he said after pulling away.

Bellemere gave him a curious look. "Hmm?"

.

.

.

"YOU HAD ANOTHER KID?!" Nojiko gawked at the sleeping orange haired baby in Nami's arms. 

The navigator chuckled nervously. "Yup. His name is Ace. He's only a month old." she explained while smiling down at the infant.

Nojiko sighed deeply and gave her sister an exhausted look. "Let me guess. You want me to take care of him?" 

"Please Nojiko. Luffy wants to keep them with us but they'll only be in danger with us. I don't want to put them in harm's way. You're our safest bet!" Nami frowned. 

The blue haired woman let out a chuckle at that. "I didn't say I wouldn't do it." she put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Besides, I get a little lonely when Belle goes out to play with the village kids."

"Nojiko...!" Nami smiled gratefully. 

"It's fine. I know you would do the same if I had a surprisingly insatiable husband." Nojiko teased making Nami's face heat up.

"It still surprises me to this day!"

Meanwhile, Bellemere was outside with Luffy and the rest of the crew minus Sanji.

"So cool uncle Franky!" she gawked as the cyborg showed her one of his new inventions. 

"That's what I said!" her father laughed.

She turned to a dozing Zoro. "Wake up uncle Zoro! Let me see one of your new sword techniques!" she asked while jumping onto him.

The swordsman grunted tiredly. "Let me sleep kid."

"But I want to see it!" Bellemere pouted. 

"Oh! Let me show you one of Captain Usopp's new moves Belle!" Usopp stood up and raised his slingshot. 

Bellemere nodded excitedly and got up from Zoro. "Show me!"

The sniper smirked before pulling a seed from his pocket and placing it in the sling and pulling it back towards the sky. He squinted a bit before shooting it off. The little girl watched in surprise as the seed flew high up into the clouds. 

"Was that it uncle Usopp?" she went to look at him.

He smirked. "Keep watching."

Bellemere looked up again and her eyes widen as the once small seed became an abundance of flowers. She smiled in excitement at the beautiful sight.

"It's so pretty!" 

Usopp smiled at her. "Thanks for waiting for us again Belle!" he said.

The black haired child looked over at him. "Eh?"

"It feels nice having someone to come home to." Luffy replied. 

Zoro folded his arms and leaned back onto a tree. "Well it's not like we can just go back to our homelands with the Marines on our asses."

Robin nodded. "So it's nice to have you here waiting for us Belle-chan." she said with a small smile.

"Just as she says Belle-san. Yohoho!" Brook agreed.

"Papa...Auntie Robin...Uncle Usopp..." Bellemere's lips trembled as she looked at their smiling faces. She caught herself before her tears fell and put her hands on her hips, smirking. "Well of course! Don't you all worry! When this pirate princess grows up, I will come along with you guys and we'll sail the seas together!" she boasted.

Jimbe chuckled. "You sure about that? The sea is a big place little one!"

Zoro nodded and smirked down at her. "Yeah we don't have time to be babysitting a little squirt who can't defend herself." he teased.

"Im not a little squirt!" Bellemere pouted. "Just you wait Uncle Zoro! When I grow up, I'll be the strongest pirate ever and I'll defeat you!" 

"I'll hold you to that squirt."

Luffy stood up and rests a hand down on his daughter's hair, ruffling it. "Better watch out Zoro! Little Belle here is gonna take you down one day! Gehehe!" he laughs good naturedly.

Bellemere looked up at him and felt a warmth in her heart at the proud look on her father's face. She smiled up at Luffy. 

"I'll become a great pirate like you one day Papa! And Ace too!" she said.

Luffy nodded with a large smile.

Sanji came out of the house and waved to them. "Food's ready!" he called.

In a matter of seconds, Bellemere felt her father's hand leave her head and before she knew it, he was racing into the house with Usopp and Chopper right behind him.

"FOOD!" Luffy cheered.

"Don't eat it all this time Luffy!" Usopp yelled.

Chopper nodded behind him. "Yeah! Leave some for us!" 

The little girl blinked in confusion before she caught on. She immediately ran after them.

"Wait leave some for me Papa!" she cried but a smile was present on her face.

"Oi Luffy! Leave some for Bellemere-chwan!"

.

.

.

It was later that day and Bellemere was in her room with Nami. Her mother was rocking Ace to sleep while humming a little tune. The little girl watched in curiousity as the infant dozed to sleep with a dribbly happy smile on his face. She looked up at Nami.

"Mama, did I look like Ace when I was a baby?" she asked.

"Hmm.." Nami closed her eyes as if to picture it. "No actually, you looked a lot like Luffy." 

"I looked like Papa?"

The navigator nodded. "Uh huh! You looked just like how I imagined he looked as a baby. You were loud when you wanted something just like him too. Well I guess you are still like that if what Nojiko tells me is true." she finished with a scolding smirk.

Bellemere comically flinched. "I try not to be!" 

Nami laughed softly. "Don't be so scared! I'm actually glad you're having fun here."

"You aren't mad?"

The orange haired woman grabbed her hand gently and pulled her close. She rested her head on top of Bellemere's and sighed. 

"Mama?" her daughter asked confused.

"I'm glad that you aren't lonely here Belle. I know you miss us a lot when we have to leave." 

"Then why can't I come with you?"

"Because we're pirates. It's too dangerous for you to be with us." 

"But I want to stay with you and Papa..." Bellemere frowned and looked down. 

Nami gave her a sad smile before looking down at a now sleeping Ace. "Listen Belle," she started.

The little girl raised her head a bit. 

"You have a really important job now, you know?"

"What's that?"

Her mother smiled. "You have a baby brother now so you'll have to protect him when we aren't here. Sure aunt Nojiko can take care of him but when things get tough, you've gotta be there for him."

"I have to protect Ace?" Bellemere's eyes were widened. 

"Mhmm, that's your job as his big sister!"

The black haired child looked down at Ace and reached a finger to poke his cheek. She gasped at the softness.

"You're right Mama! Ace is too soft to protect himself so I must do it for him! I'll train him too so he can protect his baby brother when he comes!" she said determinedly.

Nami gaped at her in horror. "There will be no baby brother for him Belle!" she hissed.

"Why?"

"There just won't!"

"Wahhh!"

"Mama you woke up Ace!"

.

.

.

Next Day

 

Bellemere watched with teary eyes as the Strawhats got ready to board the Sunny from the small house. She tightly gripped Nojiko's dress in her little fist, prompting the blue haired woman to look down at her. 

"Don't you wanna go say goodbye to them, Belle?" she asked.

The little girl shook her head. "No, I don't want uncle Zoro to see me crying...he'll call me a squirt again." 

"That's true but what about your mama and papa?" 

"I told them goodbye last night..."

Nojiko nodded solemly.

 _No you didn't._ She thought to herself.

 

_Last Night_

_Nojiko was going to the kitchen for water when she heard some voices coming from the porch. She was a bit curious so tiptoed to the front door but was frozen when she noticed Bellemere was standing there. She hid behind a wall and strained her ears to listen._

_"We should have Belle and Ace with us Nami!" she heard Luffy yell._

_"How many times do I have to tell you that it's too dangerous for them?" Nami shouted back._

_"I can protect them!"_

_"Like you did last time?!"_

_Nojiko jumped when she hear a crash outside that sounded similar to a tree._

_"Luffy stop that!"_

_It was quiet for a moment before she heard them whispering but she couldn't hear what they were saying. All she could hear was Bellemere sniffling softly._

_"Mama...Papa..."_

 

"Aunt Nojiko?" she was snapped out of the memory by Bellemere tugging on her dress. 

Nojiko sighed and looked down at her. "Yeah?"

"When I get older, do you really think I can go with them?" the little girl asked with a determined look on her face that shocked Nojiko. "We won't have to see Mama and Papa fight again?"

The blue haired woman's eyes widened at her last question.

_We? Did she realise I was there?_

Nojiko decided to push aside the thought for the sake of ruffling Bellemere's hair. "Yeah, I'm sure they're wait for you to come come aboard!" she reassured. 

Bellemere nodded with a big smile and waved as she saw the Strawhats bid goodbye.

"SEE YA BELLE!" Luffy shouted. "TAKE CARE OF ACE!" 

The little girl nodded even if she knew he probably wouldn't see it. "See you next month, Papa. I'll keep getting stronger so I can come with you..." she whispered.

.

.

.

To be continued!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am splitting this chapter into two parts so that it won't be too long so the next one will have more stuff! Tell me what you think about this chapter though and about how I wrote Bellemere and the Strawhats. This is my first OP fanfic so feel free to point out when they are too out of character!


End file.
